Macro the Virus
Macro the Virus is a male virus-character created by Crazy-Daydreamer in deviantART. He has the ability to turn his body into an organic-type of shell, but while outside computer, he has a weakness - Inside he has pretty much none. He was created three years ago, but his physical and mental age is equal to a 21 year old's. Appearence The 95 cm tall Macro has dark grey skin and a light grey muzzle. The neon green markings on his skin glow, aswell as his yellow eyes and headphones do. He has sharp fingers, a twisted tail and thin wings. The inside of his mouth is green. He has no nose. Abilities As a virus, Macro has many advantages. Such as... *Telekinisis - He can move objects by using his mind, but with limitations; He has limited energy for this, and the item must weight under 50 kilograms. *Teleportation - He can teleport from his current location into his destination; but it must be in the range of 10 miles. *Floating - He can float in midair; he doesn't need his wings to do this. He cannot go very was when floating. *Flying - Unlike when floating, Macro can move faster when flying. He needs more energy and his wings to fly, and as the lazyass he is, he rarely does fly. *Mindcontrol - He can take people under his control; but first he must scratch them with his fingers/claws. *Invisibility - He can stay invisible for 2 hours; then he must appear again or he will lose all of his powers. *Ghost-like powers - He can walk through solid objects; many people has mistaken him for a chost due to his glow and appearing from nowhere. *Electricity - He can create orbs of elecricity and throw them at his enemy when wanted; these take pretty much out of his energy though. But because of being a virus, he also has to suffer from disadvantages aswell. He cannot eat or drink, and if he gets in touch with water, his programming will automatically begin to delete itself - Nowone knows why. it has been proven that the water has to cover more than 5% of his body to affect him. Nowone knows the reason to this either. History Macro was created in 7th of september 2007, inside the G.U.N's main computer. He was an antivirus, desinged to destroy any threat that threatened the computer. Macro stands for Machine, Antivirus and Corruption Repair OOP. He was created with a smaller sister, Aidu (Artificial Intelligence Data Unit), who failed her purpose and was just assined to follow Macro around. Eventually he grew tired of this, thus he "quitted" his job and went through major changes. He changed his programming to the like of a virus, and destroyed the computer - Aswell as the humans standing in front of it. Even though he became evil, Aidu still follows Macro everywhere he goes; against his will. Soon after he met Thorn, a virus who enjoyed destroying programs as much as he did. He became "friends" with this virus, which means Thorn annoyed Macro whenever he wanted. Macro also met Cordata, but as the sexist he was back then, he didn't enjoy her company much. Three years after he was created, he met a female antivirus, named Sony, who stood against Macro more than any other antivirus - Male or female. He got intrested in this anti, and teased her quite alot with tricks and other kinds of things. He became more and more intrested in her, and one day he relaized he was feeling affection towards her. He was ashamed at this, but he couldn't help it. Everytime he met Sony, he accidentally flirted with her, every day more and more, leading to physical ways. Sony was - of course - shocked at this, but eventually she returned Macro's feelings. Aidu was the first one to learn the truth - Macro dating an antivirus. But she understood, and kept quiet about it. But someone from G.U.N noticed them together, and told to the higher-ups, who demanded Sony in front of them, telling her she was supposed to destroy him, not date him. Macro was dragged along, tied up in special cuffs, and he stood there, listening to the rant Sony's master gave her. She disobeyed this order, and begged her master to let Macro go. Her master eventually agreed - But if Macro would cause any trouble, the deal was over. A few weeks later Macro proposed to her, with her approval, and they're been engaged ever since. Contacts Family: *Sony the Antivirus - fiance (Belongs to Sk8terHedgey in deviantART) *Aidu the Virus - Sister Friends: *Thorn - Annoys him the best he can. (Belongs to UFAlien in deviantART) *Cordata - Fights him everytime possible. (Belongs to Black-Cat-Virus in deviantART) Fun facts about Macro Macro has some very wierd/funny habits or abilities. Depends in how you see things. #Having no bones - That's right, Macro has absolutely no bones. He stays intact thanks to an elastic, yet tough shell underneath his skin. Kind of like insects. This makes him incredibly flexiable; he can squeese through very tight places and do moves snakepepole would be jelaous about - If he'd want to, that is. #His wings work sorta like ears/tail; they go up and down according to his mood. The higher, the more happier/excited/suprised he is. #He has absolutely no idea about food. He doesn't know what "bread" or "milk" is, and he doesn't even need to, due he can't eat/drink. Poor guy, he never gets any pizza. #He got his headphones accidentally when he blew up a musicfolder, and liked them so much he kept them. Credits All artwork on this page, Macro & Aidu the Virus and their desings belong to Crazy-Daydreamer in deviantART or Wikia, A.K.A CrazyDaydreamer1 (YouTube account). (Nicknamed C-D) All other characters and their desings belong to their rightful owners. Do not steal or recolour C-D's characters or her artwork. Thankyou~ Category:Males Category:Parasites/Viruses